Left of Left
| Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | Website = www.lol.dr | politics = Politics of Dranland | political parties = Political parties of Dranland | elections = Elections of Dranland | }} General Information The Left of Left more popularly known as the LOL is a socialist party which was founded in May 3443 and quickly became a force to be reckoned with on the Dranish political scene. It operates under the leadership of a Chairperson and Secretary General. The current Chairperson is Leona Gonzalez. The Secretary General is Seren Harries. Ideology Economy The LOL stands for a more Government economic interference and control of the largest economic sectors. The party favours progressive taxation and generous welfare spending. Ecology The party has strong environmentalist credentials and supports massive government coordinated actions against the threat of climate change and deforestation. The party favours enhanced rights for animals. Defence The LOL supports a strong defence for Dranland given the instability that the country faces occasionally. Thus it supports nuclear proliferation, increased military spending and limited national service. There is an active pacifist minority in the group.but the majority drowns its voice out. Social Issues The LOL is social liberal and supports full personal freedoms to decide in issues such as abortion and euthanisia. It supports equal marriage and other forms of alternative lifestyles. Government Participation The LOL formely opposed entering Cabinet as it feared diluting its radical views. It however supports centre left governments such as the one led by Ms Maddocks since August 3445. in the late 3440's the party moderated into a more centre left one and accepted Cabinet offers. It joined gvoernment for the first time in 3456 led by Carlso Kim as Prime Minister. Relations with other parties The LOL gets on very well with the centrist Greens and the Dranish Hosian Democrats It supports a cabinet comprised of those three parties. As of other right leaning parties, the LOL is famously hostile and leaders of the party commonly call members of the right leaning parties 'reactionaries', 'vulture capitalists' and an assortment of other names. The rise in the number of nationalist parties, far left terrorist acts such as the Stock Exchange occupation and the burning down of GNP leader Ms. Breckinridge's home and the dissolution of the DSP has complicated the Dranish political scene and forced the LOL at its May 3448 to adopt a more democratic socialist platform. Party Structure The LOL has 5 provincial parties and a national party and its general structure is unique amongst Dranish political parties. At the Comares Congress of 3453, the party changed its leadership structure from two relatively weak Co-Chairpersons operating within collective leadership to a strong Chairman and Secretary General. The LOL has a Chairperson and Secretary General. They are elected for five year terms renewable once by delegates from across the country who convene in a Congress every five years. The Chairperson usually operates as the political leader of the party( a more dominant figure e.g. a Prime Minister may be the defacto leader), the Secretary General is the administrative leader. An Executive Committee of 40 is responsible for national decisions while a Presidium of 13 runs day to day party affairs. Leaders (since 3443) 3443-3448 John Luke Malancha and Joan Awana 3448 - 3453 Mina Mathers and Aneurin Abse 3453 - Carlos Kim 3458 - Leona Gonzalez Regional strength The party is strongest in the western province of Magadonia and in Valdor province where it controls the governorship. It is weakest in Elbian where virulent anti-communism still exists. It gained representation in all five provinces at the July 3445 elections. Seats in Elbian Assembly Seats in Ulbrach Assembly Seats in Magadonia Assembly Seats in Valdor Assembly Seats in Loren Assembly Electoral History 3445 - 164 out of 699 3449 - 47 out of 699 3452 - 12 out of 400 3455 - 24 out of 400 3456 - 42 out of 400 3458 - 45 out of 400